eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Grot Leadarm
I have /bug'd this guy. He is obviously broken. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 04:41, 29 March 2007 (CEST) Character is bugged. I've attempted to get the quest myself (45), a level 29 bruiser attempted to get the quest, and lastly I had a level 38 Necromancer attempt to get the quest... All resulted in failures. This quest series is bugged. All others are acting appropriately (I've completed them on server up & got all the discos). FalseCourage 17:55, 30 March 2007 (CEST) Contact from SOE Got this email response to my bug report today. They ARE working on it! SO, we can all go back to whatever we were doig and wait for them to fix it. Subject --------------------------------------------------------------- Grot Leadarm in BBM Discussion Thread --------------------------------------------------------------- Response (GM Flous) - 03/29/2007 10:09 PM Greetings Tytania, Thank you for contacting Sony Online Entertainment In-Game Customer Service. I understand that you are unable to initiate any quest after hailing the NPC "Grot Leadarm" in Butcherblock Mountains. I can understand how much frustration this must have caused. I investigated your issue in the game and came to the conclusion that the NPC "Grot Leadarm" seems to be broken. I have submitted the bug report for the issue so that it can be looked into by our Quality Assurance team. You can know when the fix would be live by keeping an eye on the patch notes on our forums by visiting the below mentioned link. http://eqiiforums.station.sony.com/ At present, we do not have any ETA on this. We appreciate you patience and understanding while this issue is being looked into. I apologize for the inconvenience caused. If there is anything else we can do for you, please do not hesitate to contact us again. Thanks for playing EverQuest II. Safe travels to you! Sincerely, GM Flous EverQuest II Sony Online Entertainment Grot has been fixed... but they never mentioned it in the patch notes! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 04:36, 31 March 2007 (CEST) Grot may be fixed, but as of today 4/2/07 He did not give me a quest when I hailed him. -Xarrith :Well, I have done them on 2 of my toons since they fixed it. 1 of the 2 had done no BBM quests yet, the other had done all of them. Both got it no prob. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 22:57, 2 April 2007 (CEST) Possibly a level issue? (I'm 70) I hailed Grot again today and he still gives me no quest, I've finished all the rest in the zone but I can't seem to get the quest from him. =( -Xarrith :Tytania, my toon that has done ALL the BBM quests, is a 68 Wiz, so I do not think it is a level issue. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 15:15, 3 April 2007 (CEST) Hmm, I'm stumped as to why the dwarf won't allow me to get the quest then. -Xarrith This NPC does not appear to respond to Freeportians. Lvl 70 Necro, max Irontoe faction, unable to recieve the initial quest for this line as of 4/3/07. /reported